<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Напряжение by ChemicalMusician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798169">Напряжение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician'>ChemicalMusician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шикамару утомляют приготовления к свадьбе Наруто и Хинаты. Он пытается найти способ снять собственное напряжение и узнать, чем его снимает Шестой Хокаге.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Напряжение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В команду WTF Naruto 2021</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Хокаге-сама, у меня в самом деле уже болят мозги от всех этих приготовлений к свадьбе.</p><p>Какаши вздыхает.</p><p>— Как ты обычно говоришь на такое? «Скука»?</p><p>— Ну, типа того, — ответно передразнивает его Шикамару. — Но вы бы не снимали напряжение с помощью рамена. Шизуне-сан уже мне жалуется, вы едва ли не каждый день в «Ичираку» заходите.</p><p>Какаши подпирает ладонью подбородок.</p><p>— Мне же в самом деле хочется, чтоб свадьба Наруто и Хинаты прошла как можно ярче и лучше для обоих.</p><p>— Сомневаетесь в своём ученике? — ехидно усмехается Шикамару.</p><p>— Что? Нет! Ну… не в подобных делах…</p><p>— Он может наделать клонов и сам сообразить.</p><p>— Ну, у такого количества клонов мозгов всё равно не прибавится… так, о чём это я.</p><p>— Меня беспокоит, как вы можете ещё снять свое напряжение. — Шикамару щурится, оборачивается, продолжая копаться в документах.</p><p>— Я, ну… — вздыхает Какаши, — есть кое-какие мысли, но озвучить их тебе я не могу.</p><p>— Как же, как же, Какаши-сан, иногда вы говорите вещи, от которых становится неудобно.</p><p>— А в этот раз ты хотел бы их послушать, раз так настойчив? — поднимает бровь Какаши, улыбаясь.</p><p>— Вы… — Шикамару тихо выдыхает, он чувствует, как ему становится жарко. — А всё-таки — как?..</p><p>— Ну, иногда мне нравится вязать и…</p><p>— …связывать?</p><p>Какаши замирает на полуслове.</p><p>— Что? В смысле…</p><p>— Какаши-сан, — оборачивается Шикамару, — в книге «Приди-приди, рай» вы оставили больно много закладок. Мне стало любопытно, что вы такое поотмечали… из того, что я успел прочитать, половина сцен была со связыванием, я и сделал для себя выводы.</p><p>— Когда?!</p><p>— Когда вы на обед ходили и забыли книгу в кабинете. Меня просто заинтересовало. Ещё со времён, когда мы работали над шифром Джирайи-сама.</p><p>Какаши, вздыхая, откладывает в сторону свиток с перечнем миссий.</p><p>— Мне жаль.</p><p>— Ладно уж, ни черта тебе не жаль.</p><p>— Я никому не расскажу.</p><p>— Ещё бы, я тебя тогда вышвырну из кабинета, и больше ты советником никогда не будешь, — усмехается Какаши.</p><p>— На самом деле это было очевидно, — фыркает Шикамару.</p><p>— А?..</p><p>— Мне ещё Наруто между миссиями жаловался, что его «долбанутый наставник» мало того что голодным оставил на первом тесте, так ещё и связал так… крепко, но удобно…</p><p>— Чёрт, с Наруто я имел в виду совсем не это! — возмущенно выдыхает Какаши. — Он же просто шумный ребёнок! Был.</p><p>— Да-да, — хмыкает Шикамару. — Ладно, проехали, я верю, что вы не по двенадцатилеткам.</p><p>— Шикамару!</p><p>— Да, понял-понял, затыкаюсь. — Шикамару вальяжно выходит из кабинета, оставляя Какаши вместе с его неловкостью и четвертью неразобранного свитка. — Мой рабочий день закончен.</p><p>***<br/><i>Его пальцы касаются одежды Шикамару, он водит по покрасневшей коже, изучая следы от верёвки. Он привычно улыбается глазами, но когда открывает их — Шикамару видит искорки похоти. Шикамару чувствует, как с виска скатывается капелька, Шикамару вздыхает, он хочет полностью оказаться во власти этого человека.</i></p><p>Шикамару просыпается. Он не знает, как будет смотреть в глаза матери, Темари, и самое главное…</p><p>— Знаете, Господин Шестой, идите к чёрту из моей головы, — говорит Шикамару, переворачиваясь на другой бок.</p><p>***<br/>Шикамару старательно обходит стороной «Ичираку». Шикамару опаздывает в Резиденцию Хокаге на целых сорок минут. Ему уже плевать, что была договорённость, на свадьбу своего товарища, на миссии, какие-то там проблемы с генинами (Умино Ирука-сенсей был взволнован каким-то там подражателем Наруто, который тоже украл секретный свиток). Лишь бы не смотреть в эти глаза.</p><p>Он не сможет, не выдержит. Не то чтобы Шикамару хотел с ним секса, нет. Он хотел верёвок, он хотел чёртовых верёвок: жгутовых, шёлковых, белых, синих, красных, как его грёбаный Шаринган, который он потерял на войне.</p><p>С чего вдруг? Почему верёвки? Почему Шестой? Нет, вроде, он был привлекательным мужчиной, но…</p><p>Шикамару проводит ладонью вдоль лица. Да ну их, все эти служебные романы. Хотя, с другой стороны, почему обязательно роман?</p><p>— Пожалуйста, зелёного чая, — говорит Шикамару, усаживаясь за стол. Спустя две минуты ему приносят пиалу и глиняный чайник — красный, с чёрными узорами. Шикамару громко благодарит за обслуживание и тихо ругается.</p><p>— А, Шикамару, привет.</p><p>Он почти подпрыгивает от этой манеры — растягивать слова — от этого голоса, от…</p><p>— Какаши-сан, чего ж это вы в такую рань?..</p><p>— Да какая рань, Шикамару, ты час уже должен ставить печати на документы и помогать мне со свадьбой.</p><p>— Какаши-сан, зачем вы… — тихо стонет Шикамару.</p><p>— Зачем я?</p><p>— Зачем вы пришли сюда, вы же всегда ходите в «Ичираку», — прикладывает ладонь к лицу Шикамару.</p><p>— Ну, я подумал над твоими и Шизуне словами и решил в кои-то веки поесть нормальной еды, — он кивает на салат рядом с собой. — Всё равно тебя черти носят где попало.</p><p>«Как будто вы всегда в Резиденцию приходили вовремя», — хочет съязвить Шикамару.</p><p>— Ты убегаешь от работы? Ты не заболел? — всё не заканчивает разговор Шестой. — Или… есть какие-то проблемы с людьми, с которыми тебе приходится работать?</p><p>— Нет, вовсе нет, — мнётся Шикамару. — Я, может… я с глазу на глаз должен вам кое-что сказать, Шестой.</p><p>— Может, тебе отдохнуть сегодня?</p><p>— Нет-нет, что вы! — Не хотелось просто так тратить мизерные дни своего ограниченного отпуска, просто потому что там, в голове, его не сексуально связывало начальство. Впрочем, чем дольше он об этом думал, тем меньше одежды на нём становилось.</p><p>— Тогда жду тебя. Говори, если что случилось.</p><p>Шикамару приходит в то время, о котором договаривался с Какаши. Он на автомате разбирает документы, односложно отвечает на предложения Какаши, вообще пытается не вслушиваться в этот голос. Под вечер он не выдерживает.</p><p>— Какаши-сан, скажите… насколько вы опытны в… своём способе снятия стресса?</p><p>Какаши смеётся.</p><p>— Так ты поэтому отлынивал от работы?</p><p>— П… простите.</p><p>— Расслабься. Не так часто я мог себе это позволить, но в АНБУ один хороший человек научил меня… и меня связывал, и себя позволял. А ты… хочешь попробовать, Шикамару?</p><p>— Я… эм… очень… — брякает Шикамару. — Ну то есть. Я… блин.</p><p>— Я понял, — усмехается Какаши. — И в какой же роли ты хочешь побывать?</p><p>— Я привык сковывать, — пожимает плечами Шикамару. — Всегда было интересно, каково это, когда тебя берут под контроль.</p><p>Шестой подходит неприлично близко, понимающе поглаживает по плечу. Он осторожно обнимает его за плечи, шепчет рядом с ухом, чтобы слышал только он: «Договорились, Шикамару».</p><p>***<br/>— Моё предложение ещё актуально? — Какаши видит, что Шикамару дописывает отчёт.</p><p>— О… Какаши-сан, меня всё сильно достало, — вздыхает Шикамару.</p><p>— Хочешь, я тебя свяжу?</p><p>Невообразимо, недопустимо. Шикамару кажется, что он встал с кровати ради этой фразы.</p><p>— Очень.</p><p>— Можешь пока занять моё место, здесь мягко, — улыбается Какаши. Достаёт из набедренной сумки несколько мотков алых верёвок. — Весь вечер вчера варил.</p><p>Шикамару поджимает губы, осторожно раздвигает ноги.</p><p>— Как тебя связать? Грудь, руки, ноги? Хочешь, чтобы я не переходил грань эротики или…</p><p>— А так можно?</p><p>— Конечно! Зачастую я именно так и практиковал, с сексуальным подтекстом бывало лишь однажды…</p><p>— Ну, э… пусть будет дважды, — говорит чуть слышно Шикамару, закрывая лицо руками. — Как вам больше нравится. Можете ноги.</p><p>Какаши кивает, начинает разматывать верёвки. Шикамару сначала снимает брюки. Затем, чуть помедлив, спускает нижнее бельё, складывая рядом. Какаши закрывает на ключ кабинет. Вернувшись, он опускается на колени. Снимает плащ, объясняя это тем, чтоб не запачкать, и перчатки. Начинает с первого мотка.</p><p>Когда он касается прохладными пальцами его кожи, по Шикамару проходит холодок. Какаши вопросительно на него смотрит, но Шикамару машет рукой. Моток, второй, третий. Какаши не слишком увлекается перевязкой правой ноги. Он с восхищением замечает вставшие дыбом волоски бедре Шикамару.</p><p>— Какаши-сан, — выдыхает он, когда Какаши заканчивает привязывать одну ногу к ножке кресла.</p><p>— Тебе удобно? Не жмёт?</p><p>Шикамару мотает головой:<br/>— Это изумительно. Это…</p><p>— Я рад, — улыбается глазами Какаши. — Позволь сделать чуть-чуть иначе с другой ногой. Согни её в колене.</p><p>Шикамару сгибает.</p><p>— Тебе удобно сидеть?</p><p>— Вполне.</p><p>— Опусти пока.</p><p>Шикамару выполняет его просьбу.</p><p>— Руки?</p><p>— Вяжите.</p><p>Когда Какаши спрашивает в следующий раз, Шикамару выдыхает не от новых приятных ощущений, а от раздражения:<br/>— Какаши-сан, прошу, делайте, как вам нравится. Я полностью доверяю своё тело вашим рукам.</p><p>Какаши снова просит согнуть свободную ногу в колене, обвязывает, уже делая больше мотков и узлов. Целый узор. Длинные пальцы, узкие ладони, лёгкие, но уверенные движения — Шикамару плавится, закрывает глаза, улыбается. Веревки стягивают сзади запястья. Шикамару закидывает голову, ровно дыша и глотая собравшуюся во рту вязкую слюну.</p><p>— Картина маслом, — он слышит тихое бормотание Какаши. — Какой красивый.</p><p>— Что?.. — открывает один глаз Шикамару.</p><p>— Я, — видимая часть его скулы розовеет, — говорю, что ты очень красивый. Тебе идёт.</p><p>Шикамару прикрывает глаза, кривит губы в чуть заметной улыбке.</p><p>— Какаши-сан, — просит он, — пожалуйста, распустите мне волосы.</p><p>Левой рукой Какаши снимает резинку с тугого хвоста Шикамару, прядь спадает на лицо. Шикамару издаёт стон, Какаши, пользуясь случаем, запускает пальцы, массирует кожу головы.</p><p>— Да, наконец-то! — улыбается Шикамару, зажмуриваясь.</p><p>Какаши едва держится, чтоб не показать своего умиления.</p><p>— Позволь опуститься ниже, Шикамару, — он выговаривает нарочито медленно.</p><p>Тот только кивает: давно, давно пора. Шикамару такой трогательный, такой чувственный — по нему незаметно было до того момента, как он стянул с себя штаны. Какаши касается, проводит ладонью вдоль — стоит слишком близко. Зато так удобно. Шикамару возбуждён, это не просто видно — это чувствуется.</p><p>Шикамару со стоном выдыхает.</p><p>— Ваши руки…</p><p>— Всё нормально?.. — с лёгким беспокойством спрашивает Какаши.</p><p>— Да, просто… не привык к такой коже.</p><p>Как же — грубая кожа, он и забыл.</p><p>— Мне убрать?..</p><p>— Нет-нет, пожалуйста! То есть… — Шикамару мнётся, — продолжайте.</p><p>Какаши опускается на колени, пролезает через пространство между столом и креслом.</p><p>— Какаши-сан! — подаёт голос Шикамару. — Не стоит, Какаши-сан, вы ведь Хо…</p><p>— Я хочу так. Точка.</p><p>Он улыбается.</p><p>— А ты, Шикамару?</p><p>Тот прикрывает глаза, облизывая влажные губы.</p><p>— Да, — короткий выдох.</p><p>Издевательски касается губами через ткань, проводит кончиками по коже снизу вверх. Ткань шуршит. Шикамару наклоняется, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь — видит лишь светлую голову Шестого. Тот обхватывает губами, плавно водит головой, поддевает языком точки, от прикосновений к которым Шикамару хочется выть. Искусство. Так заниматься любовью — это искусство.</p><p>Какаши сбивается с темпа — тоже волнуется? Шикамару пытается рассмотреть, что же там, ниже, но из-за положения головы и невозможности двигаться — не может. Шикамару сгорает от любопытства. В конце концов, Шикамару зажмуривается и ровно дышит, в такт движениям. Какаши касается носом лобка, освобождая головку изо рта, проводит языком по линии волос вдоль живота. Целует чуть ниже пупка. Опаляет дыханием, снова опускается.</p><p>Шикамару не требуется много времени, чтобы кончить с глухим тихим стоном.</p><p>Какаши выползает из-под стола, торопливо придерживая маску возле носа. Хитро улыбаясь. Шикамару забывает закрыть рот.</p><p>Он надевает плащ с горящей красным на спине строкой кандзи, медленно распутывает Шикамару из добровольной тюрьмы. Шикамару разминает руки, двигает ногами, поворачивает шею.</p><p>— Спасибо, — слишком громко для чуть заметного шёпота, слишком тихо для слышимой благодарности.</p><p>Но Какаши слышит. Целует в кончик носа, совершенно нарушая все границы, от чего Шикамару почти опешивает — впрочем после такого уже почти не ожидает каких-то причуд от Шестого.</p><p>— Обращайся, — он подмигивает (теперь видно — подмигивает), открывает кабинет Хокаге и, наконец, покидает его. Шикамару нужно ещё полминуты, чтоб прийти в себя, завязать волосы в хвост и последовать его примеру. Обратится. Когда-нибудь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>